The Dream
by Linka
Summary: The gang gets stuck in a dream and I get sucked in with them. R/R, please.


The Dream  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the things in here exept the dream they're in. And Era.  
AN:Don't look at me. I had a crazy idea and decided to stick the characters from DBZ in it.  
My mouse is being pretty damn anoying, so don't bother with spelling flames. I can't change the words.   
The only villin in this is going to be Freeza(because he was stupid enough to  
be the first thing to pop into my head when I thought of villins).  
In the middle of the night........  
Everyone was at a New Years party at the CC. One by one, they fell asleep.   
And after they were all asleep, one by one they disapeared.........  
  
Era smirked as she carried out her masters mission: scare the DBZ crew   
out of their wits so the wouldn't go to sleep, and her master could defeat them easily.  
She was also supposed to scare one of the villans, even thought he was already dead.   
AN:her master will not be revealed in this one. Era looked at her collection of "freaky dreams"  
and "nightmares", and picked out one that said "Linka" on it. Then she created a spare demension and filled  
it with the dream. Later, after she was done with the transporting, she would have to have a break.  
  
[Vegeta]  
Vegeta woke up, only to find he was being used as a trampoline for a bunch of ants.AN:hey, it's a dream After squashing   
them, he looked around. Everyone was around him, still asleep. He woke them up. Suddenly a sign appeared in  
front of them:  
-------------------------------------------------  
|Three rings for deadly pings behind the screan, |  
|Seven for the packets lost and never found, |  
|Nine for high speeds rarely seen, |  
|One for the great LAG on Discworld ground, |  
|In the Web of Servers, where the Routers lie. |  
|One LAG to slow them all, one LAG to scare them, |  
|One LAG to stall them all and in the Net ensnare |  
|them, |  
|In the Web of Servers, where the Routers lie. |  
|Welcome to the LAG Park. Have fun. |  
-------------------------------------------------  
And a theme park appeared. Along with Freeza. And a lady. Everyone except Chichi and Bulma got  
to a fighting stance.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" said Vegeta. But the lady inturupted. She had blue-black hair pulled back somehow  
into a ponytail. She had odd eyes. They were a stunning navy blue, but they were entierly that colour. There was no  
pupils or white in them. She smirked, looking like Vegeta. Then she opened her cherry-red lips and said  
"Greetings. My name is Era. My master has requested that you be sent here into this dream. Don't worry, your  
awake. So go and enjoy yourselves. You deserve it. Also, Freeza is here because he deserves it too. He   
has been doing well in hell. So don't attack him and he won't attack you." And with that she vanished.  
Gohan was the first to move. He ran to the park and got on the first ride. Everyone followed. Bulma and Chichi went  
off to a shoping stall. Piccolo sat down and started meditating. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Freeza started bickering  
over wich ride to go on first. Piccolo got up and left. Goku gave up and went after Gohan. Freeza got mad because the pop-  
corn machine was broken and beat Krillin to a pulp. Then they left to find Goku.  
  
Era smiled to herself. This was the oddest dream she had in stock. And even if it didn't work, she could get in and make  
them have "fun". But unbeknownst to her, the dreams had a built in finder. If they went unused and open, they would go to  
the owner.....  
Interlude 1.0  
Me:What have I done? I got myself into my own dream? Hey, I'm the writer. I can take charge of this thing.*Laughs evily*  
*Goes to find a pad of paper and somthing to write with*  
End Interlude.  
  
As Chichi searched for a frying pan (You can never be to careful, she thought)Bulma searched for some pice of machinery  
to work on. Then Freeza came up and told her the popcorn machine was broken and she went to fix it. So Chichi was left alone  
trying to find a pan. Suddenly, a girl(me) appeared. The girl had long blonde hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes, and was   
holding a pad of paper and a pencil.   
"Hi!" said the girl."My name's Linka. I'm the one writing this crazy fic, and it's out of my control. I never thought...  
but you don't want to listen to me forever. Are you Chichi?"   
Chichi found she liked Linka almost imediatly.  
"Yep. What do you mean, your writing this fic?"  
"Never mind. Hold on, wher's everyone else?"  
"I dunno. I guess I...WE... ought to be getting back. I'll never find a frying pan or a gun in this place."  
"Humm..." Linka scribbled somthing on the paper, and Chichi had enough weapons to supply an army. Another command and she  
had a place in hyperspace to store them.(AN: mostly from now on, this is from my pov)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone got back togeather at the sign.  
"Okay" I said. "I've had this dream before, but usually it has some of my friends in it. Some of them die, but come back  
later. The first one, Chantal, falls into a pit of evil fish." Freeza raised his hand. "Yes?"  
"Well, why don't you listen to how we got here?"  
"Okay." Everyone relayed the story(I know I knew it, but I wanted them to be friendly.) Vegeta scowled as I told them   
mine. Everyone was looking at me as if to say "prove it"  
I wrote somthing on the board and a house appeared out of nowhere.  
"Cool" said Gohan. "Can I go on some more rides now?"  
"Sure. Just don't go in the Gift Shoppe."  
"Why not?"  
"That's where the evil fish are. Can I go with you, Gohan?"  
"Sure" he said.  
  
Era looked on as this happened. "Damn!!" she said, and prepared to call her master....  
  
As Gohan and I tried to decide where to go, Vegeta and Piccolo were sparring. Freeza and Bulma were trying to figure out  
Goku's IQ. Gohan decided to go on the roller coaster "Ber Kliffz" and I went with him. But on the way, we passed the  
Gift Shoppe. There was a sign saying:  
----------------------------  
|The Gift Shoppe: |  
|we have a special on |  
|evil fish. so buy one!!!!!! |  
----------------------------  
"See?" I told Gohan. "The evil fish are here." Gohan stared at the window like somone in a trance. "Ummm...Gohan? are you  
okay?"  
*In a monotone*"Must....buy.....evil....fish!! Must.....buy...." I scribbled somthing fast, but nothing happened.  
"Must....buy.....evil....fish!! Must....buy....evil....fish!!" And then he went in the shop.  
  
Era smiled. "Yes. YOU MUST BUY AN EVIL FISH, GOHAN!!" She hoped her plan to disable the girl who had appeared had   
worked. She wondered how she had gotten in on the plan. Then Era remembered somthing her master had said:  
"Era, these dreams have a lock on. If they are left open, they will go to their owners." So, the medelsome girl was Linka.  
  
  
"Hey, I got it!" I said. I ripped the top piece off the pad. But it was too late. Well, not really. I went in the shop to   
find Gohan lieing on the floor moaning.Hmm I thought. I wrote three words on the paper, hopeing against hope it would   
work. It did. Gohan got up, aliva and well.   
"Must....buy...huh? What happened?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you sometime. Let's go!" We headed to the "Ber Kliffz".  
  
Back at the camp......  
Goku suddenly looked up from his test. "Gohan...." he muttered. Vegeta and Piccolo stoped as they, too, felt Gohan's ki   
drop, but then it went back up. Goku checked on Linka, but she was fine. Everyone(discluding Vegeta and Freeza) sighed in  
relief. Goku went back to his test. Piccolo and Vegeta started sparring again. Krillin was doing a rain dance(hey, it was  
the only thing i could think of.) Chichi went back to doing a crazy exparament with Freeza(even he was scared of Chichi)they  
were trying to get the popcorn thing to go faster. Bulma was meditating(hahahahahaha). Suddenly, Freeza stuck out his hand  
and cought a piece of paper. It said   
-----------------------------------  
|Help help help help help help help|  
|we are stuck on the Ber Kliffz. |  
|come get us please. Linka& Gohan |  
------------------------------------  
Freeza showed it to everyone and they set off.  
  
What happened to us at the Ber Kliffz.......  
As we got on the roller coster, I got a bad feeling. Gohan looked worried too, but we got on anyway. Suddeny, the thing  
started. We went on until we got on an upside-down part. The coster just....stopped.  
"Don't worry" said Gohan. "I'll fly out and get you." But when he tried to get out, the whole thing shook and the belts   
tighter.  
"Oh, no" I said. "Well never get out!!" I started crying, I was so scared.  
"Don't cry, Lin-chan! Use the notepad. Write a help message!" Since when am I Lin-chan? I thought, but it was a good idea.  
So I wrote  
------------------------------------  
|Help help help help help help help|  
|we are stuck on the Ber Kliffz. |  
|come get us please. Linka& Gohan |  
------------------------------------  
And I wrote "make this get to the others" then let go of the paper. Now all we could do was wait.....  
  
Era cackled. The roller coaster had preformed beautifully. Now they were stuck and could not get off.   
[Look again, Era] said her master, but she paid him no mind. Now she could rest. Era fell asleep.  
[Era, you baka!! Look again!! Damn, she's asleep. I'll have to wait....]  
  
Freeza was leading the little group for some reason. Goku, carying Chichi, was close behind. Vegeta, holding Bulma by the  
wrist, was lagging behind. Krillin and Piccolo were above them, looking for the roller coaster.   
"Hey, there it is!" exclaimed Krillin. They landed right in front of the sign saying "You must be this short to go in here.  
Piccolo blasted the sign into ashes and they went in. Gohan and Linka were sitting upside-down on a loop. Goku hovered below  
while Vegeta(with some reluctance)blasted the car. Goku cought us both and put us on the ground.  
"Thanks" said Gohan and I in unison.  
"Your welcome" said Goku.  
"I'm glad I'm not upside-down anymore"said Gohan. "I wouldn't like to be a bat". Everyone laughed.  
"What happened when Gohan's ki went down?" asked Goku.  
"Well" I said "his mind was taken over by Era and he almost died in the Gift Shoppe from the evil fish. Fortunately--"  
"Fortunatley, Lin-chan had enough sense to heal me with her magic notepad" Gohan inturupted me.  
"Lin-chan? Linka, did you give him permision to call you that?"said Goku.  
"Yes" I said. Gohan smiled.   
"Lin-chan? Can we go on the 'Ride of Rooms?'"said Gohan.(just so you know, li-chan sounds like lichen, so i'm lin-chan)  
"Of corse."   
"Can I come?"asked Freeza. "I'm bored of watching popcorn pop." I nodded.  
The others headed off back to the camp.  
"Lin-chan? Can we fly? It's faster."  
"Sure. Hold up one sec." I scribbled on the notepad.  
"Wow, your ki went up from like 5" exclaimed Freeza.  
"Yeah. Okay, lets go."(in case you r really a baka, I wrote that I had training like all of them.) We took off and headed   
for the Ride of Rooms. This was going to be fun.  
  
[ERA!! WAKE UP NOW] Era woke with a start.  
"Huh? What?" she said. "Noooo!!! They got away from the Ber Kliffz!!"  
[Their headed for the Ride of Rooms.]  
"Master!?! What the hell are you doing here?!?  
[Trying to wake you up. Good-bye.] And it left....  
"Hmmm. They should have fun in the ride of rooms...."  
  
"Okay Goku, your IQ is 180. Not bad." said Bulma.  
Everyone except Chichi stoped in surprise.  
"Wow" said Goku. "Mondo cool".  
  
We landed on the pathway outside the Ride of Rooms. There were lots and lots of pine trees all over the place. The sign said  
------------------  
| Get ready for the |  
| Ride of Rooms!!!!!|  
-------------------  
We went in. The seating was kind of like a train ride: different carrages. Gohan and me got in the one in front and Freeza  
sat in the one behind us. When it asked if we would like seat belts, we said no. And off we went. The rooms were beautiful,  
but after a while, they got spookier and spookier. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ghost appeared. It started attacking us. It  
didn't seem to know that I was as fully trained as the other two. It only attacked them, and they were losing.   
"Hey, loser! Over here!" I shouted. The ghost turned.....and I attacked it. And I was losing. Just then, Gohan attacked it  
with a Kamehameha and that finished it off. I scribbled on the paper, and we were all healed and had our power back.  
"I hope Goku and co. are okay" said a worried Freeza.  
"I think they only attack us on rides." I assured them. Then the ride was over  
"Thank you for riding the Ride of Rooms. Have fun on the other rides."  
We left, flying back to the camp.  
  
Menwhile in the camp.....  
Everyone was bickering. The weather was awful, and tempers were rising with the temperature. Bulma hoped Linka, Gohan, and  
Freeza were back soon. Linka could probably make it cooler, or rain. Just then, they landed.   
"Oh, Linka. Could you please make it cooler, or make it rain? Or somthing? Please?"  
"Sure I could." Linka scribbled somthing and it started to rain. Everyone looked around, puzzled. Their tempers seemed to   
go off as steam.  
"Bulma, can I borrow that map you found of the park?" Linka asked.  
"Yes. I fact, you can have it. I made a coppy. Here you go."said Bulma, handing Linka the map and smiling.  
"Thank you."  
  
Era looked on in astonishment as the boy, Linka, and the alien destroyed the wraith.  
"AARGH!!!!"she shouted. "Will they ever learn? I think that I better go teach them a lesson. Heheheheheh"  
Interlude 1.1  
Me:Era has officaly cracked.  
Gohan:What she said.  
End Interlude.  
  
At the camp.....  
The woman named Era appeared.  
"I am here to kill Linka" she said, in a flat voice.  
"Noooo!! You can't kill Lin-chan!!"shouted Gohan.  
"You think you can stop me? Hah!!"  
"No, but we all could" said Vegeta.  
"Hahahahahaha!!!"  
"Gohan" I wispered to him.  
"What?"  
"Here. Take this. After she's killed me and left, bring me back to life. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"No." I said outloud. "I can take her on by myself." And then she killed me. With one quick kick.  
Gohan's pov for now  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"I shouted. But that teribble woman was gone. I started crying, invoulintarily,  
even though I was about to bring her back to life. Somthing felt wrong. Very carefully, I wrote somthing on the paper. And  
hoped it would work. I held my breath.....  
  
Me again  
I woke up.   
"YAY!!!"shouted Gohan in my ear. He danced around ang gave me a hug. "Lin-chan! It worked!" Everyone looked at me.  
"Your alive?" said Goku.  
"Yes. For now."  
  
  
  
To be continued.......................  
  
That was fun. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
